The Pašerák Guild
The Pašerák Guild is a collection of three families living in Shinrin who help to bring in supplies from the black market to sell in Shinrin. They also trade items from Shinrin to black market contacts. Organisation Information Goods arrive on a merchant’s wagon but a guard or the merchant themselves is bribed to drop a crate or pack of goods for the guilds off a sharp ravine about half a day outside of Shinrin. The contents are often a surprise to the guild. In exchange for these packages, the Guild sends members or unsuspecting pawns to New Forlonde with payment and goods to trade. The goods traded away are generally an eclectic collection of trinkets but are always supplemented with rare treasures from the jungles. A strong member of the guild collects the goods and brings them to a secret cache in the jungle. From there the items are counted and memorized. The inventory total is shared with the council members who see if anyone in Shinrin might want to buy/trade for one of the items that arrived. Money from the sales as well as treasures from the jungle are sent out of Shinrin. The jungle treasures vary a lot but include dancing monkey fruit, wucca nuts, poisonous plants, and relics of bygone civilizations in the area. Orc-made items, animal skins, and occasionally live tropical birds are all smuggled out of Shinrin. While these items are often not illegal, the guild would prefer to not draw attention to where they get all this stuff or why they buy so much. Politically, the guild is a balance of the perfect mercenary and charity house. They often strive to provide for families struggling and use their wealth to look after Shinrin’s most vulnerable. However they do not feel any loyalty to Lord Shinrin and would happily disobey and skirt his rules to make a profit or stop an injustice. They have a strong dislike for his current steward who is infamous for his cruel punishments. Everyone's job: Subtly listening for things someone might need but can’t afford in Shinrin is the job of every member. A person possibly in need of a black market item is called a prospect. The guild member’s job is to close a deal with the prospect while keeping the origin of the item as untraceable as possible. Guild members are not to be like sales reps going door to door and asking if a prospect need anything, more the type that sits quietly beside them in the bar while they are having a sob about their tools that broke and they don’t know how to fix them or get new ones and whispers “I couldn’t help overhearing, but I know someone who doesn’t use their tools much anymore, I might be able to inquire if they’d be available for sale for you...” The Pašerák Guild is made up of three major families with a couple of outsiders also employed. One member of each family is also on the guild's council, Nike Karas, Yuri Boora and Patroclus Vassallou. Notable Current Members The Karas Family * Nike Karas The Boora Family * Yuri Boora * Stephanos Boora The Vassallou Family * Patroclus Vassallou * Cassia Vassallou Outsiders * Leila DawnEyes * Endre Malia Notable Past Members The Vassallou Family: * Minerva Vassallou Current Guild Contacts * Gigas the Orgre * Agar Category:The Jungle Campaign Category:The Pašerák Guild Category:Organization Category:Shinrin